


your touch is poetry i want to write

by hrtsnwu (aejikun)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, M/M, My First Smut, Pet Names, Somnophilia, Wet Dream, Why Did I Write This?, aye the word count is 1234, barely a plot, idk if i regret this or not lol-, sorry if there are typos it's hard for me to catch them sjsj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aejikun/pseuds/hrtsnwu
Summary: he whips his tongue side to side on his frenulum, sending him further into a frenzy. he pulls on juyeon’s hair and he groans around him.“sorry,” eric breathed out.juyeon pulls off with a pop, still stroking him as he speaks, “it’s okay, baby, you can pull my hair as much as you want when i’m in between your legs,”or eric has a wet dream and juyeon's eager to help
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	your touch is poetry i want to write

**Author's Note:**

> i feel so weird posting this ah a h a- but here's my first smut story ^<^

juyeon had woken up to the low mumble of the tv, faint moonlight spilling into the room. he hoped that he’d be able to fall back into slumber just fine, but like many other nights, he couldn’t will himself to sleep. his body wanted to rest, but his mind wanted the opposite and it didn’t quite match the stillness of the room. he carefully rolled onto his side and looked at the sleeping boy next to him, body splayed across the mattress. he looked peaceful in this state, until his face slightly contorted, a whimper leaving his mouth.

juyeon didn't think much of it at first, assuming it was just a weird dream, or just random sounds one would make while asleep. eric then let out a sharp gasp and his hips pressed into his thigh. 

"juyeon, please.." he begged in a hushed voice. 

juyeon sat in shock for a moment. was he really dreaming about him? this was the first time it's happened, or, maybe, the first time he's witnessed it. juyeon bit his lip as he pondered on what to do. 

"oh baby, you're dreaming about me, hm?" 

carefully, juyeon replaced his thigh with his hand, palming him through his boxers. eric's hips stuttered at this; his breath hitched when juyeon focused on his tip. eric let out a string of small moans.

"just like that," eric sighed. eric's moans grew more desperate as he kept on, his brows furrowed and lips parted. juyeon's hand steadily moved faster and eric's hips caught up, chasing the pleasure. 

once he stopped, low pleas fell out of the boy's mouth. his hips bucked up into the air, yearning for any friction.

suddenly, eric stirred awake with his eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. juyeon sat with a slight smirk as he looked down at his crotch and looked back at him with a slight look of horror.

"fuck," he groaned, his hand coming to cover his face. he covers himself with a near by blanket. 

"i heard you moaning in your sleep," juyeon says under his breath and cocks his head to the side. eric's still able to hear it and his hand goes to the back of his neck.

"..n-no, i wasn't," he denies. he can't make eye contact with juyeon, embarrassment evident in his tone. 

juyeon desperately wanted him to admit it. "your moans sounded so pretty," he teased as he inched closer. "maybe i can hear them again," he hears eric take in a sharp breath at the statement; eric's eyes flicker to his lips.

juyeon's caught off guard when he's pulled towards him and their lips meet. eric sighed into the kiss, feeling hazy at the taste of his lips. his arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close. 

juyeon was sat between his legs, trailing small kisses along the younger’s jawline. eric’s eyes shut instinctively, lost in the feeling of the older’s lips on his skin. their lips met again, this time being deeper and hungrier than before. juyeon was rubbing circles in the other boy's hips. he caught eric's bottom lip between his teeth, eliciting a soft moan from him. they shared the same ragged breaths as eric's eyes darted across juyeon's face.  
juyeon went to take eric’s shirt off before looking up at him and asking for permission; he sent a small nod his way, lifting his arms as his shirt was carefully slid off. juyeon did the same and discarded the shirt in some unknown corner of the room. 

“you’re beautiful, you know that? the prettiest boy,” juyeon breathed next to his ear. eric’s breath caught a bit. juyeon knew well he crumbled at the pet names he would call him. it would give him chills in the best way. he wrapped his arms around juyeon’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. juyeon moaned into the kiss, spurring him on. “let me take care of my pretty boy, hm?” a slight smirk painted his face, a glint of amusement in his eyes. 

eric nodded dumbly in response. juyeon gently cupped his jaw, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. he trailed down his body, leaving tiny kisses as he went. eric’s skin felt more sensitive than usual, set ablaze with every one of juyeon’s kisses. he continued, all the while keeping his gaze on eric. he was melting under his stare. his hands glided down to his thighs, giving them a squeeze; a soft gasp left his mouth. juyeon guided him to lay supine and kept laying kisses on his skin. their eye contact never broke as his hot breath caressed his bulge. he licked a long, wet stripe over his cock, sending shivers through his body. 

“i want you in my mouth,” juyeon purred, mouthing at his cock.

“shit, hyung,” the intensity in his voice drove eric up the walls. he pulled his underwear off and slid them down his legs, eager to feel his lips wrapped around him. juyeon wrapped his slender fingers around his cock, pumping up and down slowly. juyeon smirked, enjoying the feel of it throbbing in his hands. eric let out a low moan as his tongue swirled around his tip dangerously. he ran the tip on his lips like it was lipstick, precum coating them. 

finally, he took his cock into his mouth and eric threw his head back against the headboard. his hands run through juyeon’s hair as he watches his cock disappear into his mouth again and again. he whips his tongue side to side on his frenulum, sending him further into a frenzy. he pulls on juyeon’s hair and he groans around him.

“sorry,” eric breathed out.

juyeon pulls off with a pop, still stroking him as he speaks, “it’s okay, baby, you can pull my hair as much as you want when i’m in between your legs,” eric moans at his words.

he wastes no time as his mouth surrounds his cock again. he bobbed up and down, feeling him twitch in his mouth; it gave him a thrill, and he could feel his own hard-on rubbing against the sheets. eric’s heavy moans filled the room as he fought the urge to fuck into his mouth. his composure is running thin and his grip on juyeon’s hair got tighter. juyeon soon picks up speed, wanting to taste his hot cum on his tongue. 

“i’m so close,” eric gasped, mouth hanging open. his heart beat faster and faster and he felt a familiar heat radiate throughout his abdomen. he’s hot in the face; his body tenses up all over as the need to come becomes urgent.

“oh my god,” he cried out, voice trembling as his mind went blank. he pushed his hips forward as he came deep in juyeon’s mouth. when he pulls out, he’s blessed with the sight of juyeon swirling his cum around on his tongue, eyes hooded and focused on him. 

he swallowed it all before looking up with a smirk. eric captures his lips into a sweet kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. 

“that was so good,” he mumbled against juyeon’s lips with a tiny smile, “can i return the favor?” his hand went to his cock, stroking him through his sweatpants. eric feels him shiver at his touch.

“fuck,” juyeon moans out. “please,” their conversation was soon lost to deep kisses and moans, eric longing to watch him fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 feel free to give this story a kudos if you liked it :']


End file.
